


Love Triangle

by themooncircles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper & Jedi Relationships (Star Wars), Eventual Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader-Insert, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themooncircles/pseuds/themooncircles
Summary: Reader is a 22 year old Padawan who's Master passed at the hands of Cad Bane. Reader falls into an already complicated relationship between clone trooper Cody and general Kenobi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Heavy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steponmejoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steponmejoon/gifts).



> This is my first and probably last fan fiction heavily inspired by @ridingbenswolo's POVs on TikTok. I'll try to write as regular as possible and keep the reader as gender neutral as possible. I do apologize for giving reader such a strong personality that some may not relate to.

I stand mourning next to other Jedi. Some I know, some I don't. The death of my master, Ord Enisence, weighs heavy on me. I'm doubting many Jedi here feel the way I do, if they choose to feel at all. I wonder if all Jedi are as cold as Master Yoda. 

*After the ceremony*

"Alright, time to put on my peace face" I encourage myself.  
"Y/N!" A familiar voice shouts.  
"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts "Oh, it's you, Barris. What's up?"  
"Do you any idea what they're going to do with you? Will you be knighted?"  
"No, I don't think so. Ord was a slow but wise teacher. I'm no knight yet. I suppose I'll be getting a new Master."  
"Because a replacement is exactly what I need..." I joke in thought.  
*Beeping*  
"Oh, must be Luminara. Well, is there any Jedi you're hoping will be your new master?"  
"Haha, y'know Plo Koon seems like an amazing Jedi! But it's not really my choice. You should get going... I know you and Luminara are very strict with rules."  
"Keep me updated!" She hurries off.

*shortly afterwards* 

"Padawan Y/N! The council is awaiting you."  
I turn around to see Plo Koon, and fill with excitement. Surely this means something important is going to happen.  
I rush to the high council, not really knowing what's going on. I'm still hoping they decided I'll be Plo Koon's Padawan now.  
I enter the room. Not all council members are there, some probably busy with the war, however Master Kenobi, Yoda, Windu and Plo Koon were there.  
"We acknowledge your training as a Padawan took on a more traditional route." Windu states. "The lack of military officers and the pressure from the Senate don't grant us the privilege to ignore the war the way your late master did. We've decided to pair you with one of the best generals the Jedi have to offer in order to complete your training as a Padawan and guide you to becoming a Jedi knight and a general. Master Kenobi will take you as his Padawan."  
"An honor." I mutter, but I'm nervous. Not the choice I would've made. I don't know much about master Kenobi at all. Just that he trained the chosen one. In all honesty I'm worried about having to engage in the war so suddenly.  
We shake hands. The process is trying to be formal, but it doesn't feel like it at all.  
"I know I'm no replacement for Ord, but I hope to adequately finish your training." Kenobi reassured. "I'd assume we have many things to catch up on, you join me on a simple mission tomorrow."  
"Yes Master." 

*Later that night*

It's hard to fall asleep. Not scared just nervous and excited. Hopefully it won't be too awkward, especially if I have to fight. Though I'd assume the council knows of my reluctance towards violence. I know master Kenobi is well-known for being a great general, so far I've mostly stayed out of the war. In fact, I haven't even met any clones. I've only seen them.  
I should rest. I bet I'll need it.


	2. Kill it with Conversation

Slowly I wake from a night of bad sleep. I feel exhausted more than I feel rested. The bitter irony of me betting I'd need rest irks me. There's no changing that, it's not like I have much time. 

I head to the arranged place to meet up with Obi Wan and CT-2224. I wonder how they even tell them apart, the clones. 

"Hello, my Padawan." Obi Wan greets "This is Commander Cody, usually Padawans rank as commanders, but due to council orders and your lack of knowledge on the war we've demoted you to Captain. Though... seeing as you had no rank prior that wouldn't really make it a demotion." he jokes, at least that's what I assume.  
"Cody? Are you CT-2224?" I ask  
"Yeah, kid. We have names. What's yours?"  
"Y/N."   
"Well, now that we're all acquainted, shall I brief the mission?" Obi Wan interrupts. 

*After briefing*

"So we're visiting a small planet of little to no interest to the Republic to supply food and medication because of a Separatist blockade that's affecting it?" I question to make sure I understood.  
"That is what I just explained, yes." Kenobi replied.  
That'll take a lot of getting used to. As much as I'm hiding it I'm still dealing with a lot of emotions and I don't think sarcasm is going to make me feel any better.   
"Let's get going then!" I try to seem more motivated than I am. 

*On the ship* 

"I question how Ord was able to keep you out of the war for so long."  
"It's not like I didn't know it was happening. I spent a lot of my training on Corruscant where we would deal with injustice. Ord criticized the way the Jedi are involved as generals. I personally enjoy studying Jedi history more than anything."  
"I remember the time before the war-"   
"And I don't remember anything but that" I chime in. "I trained as though there is no war. I still don't understand how the war started."  
"I could explain in great detail how it started, but let's just say a couple of Jedi and a senator were supposed to be executed on Geonosis."  
As if that was in any way eye-opening. I'm starting to believe nobody really knows how it started. 

"General, we're approaching the blockade." Cody informs.  
"Did I mention I hate flying?" I say with a smile.  
"That makes two of us" Obi wan adds jokingly, I know for sure now.


	3. Fight or Flight

Guess what? The mission isn't as simple as planned. We've engaged battle droids on the surface. We have no plan as to why the separatists are so interested in this planet. 

"Master, any news on the reinforcements we requested?"  
"The council sent us reinforcements, but we have no idea where they are or who they sent."

Interestingly enough this isn't as awkward as I had assumed. The clones are impressive soldiers. Cody and Obi Wan work together in sync. I can see why Obi Wan is considered one of the best generals. 

"Padawan! To your left! Focus."   
The blade of my lightsaber cuts through a "clanker" as the clones call 'em- I should focus but I'm lost in my thoughts.   
"Cody, can you cover me?"   
He does without hesitation. Now, concentrate. I force lift the first row of droids and crush them. Back to deflecting, and not one shot misses. 

"If you're done showing off, I have news on the reinforcement. They'll be arriving soon."  
"So... who's they?"  
"Anakin and the 501st. Not having heard from them should be enough indication."  
ANAKIN?? I mean, I knew they work together often, but I didn't think I'd meet the chosen one so soon.

I keep my cool outwardly and do my best. We're working well together even though I don't have everything figured out yet. Obi Wans guidance makes it work, it's comforting. At the same time I don't think I can hide anything from him, like an open holocron. 

*During a break at dusk*

"So much for 'soon'." Cody complains.  
"Well, you know Anakin. Who knows what he's gotten himself into."  
"Why can't you contact him?"  
"You don't know Anakin. He doesn't respond."  
"Is that not dangerous?" I feel annoying asking so much.  
"Dangerous might as well be his name... or reckless... or hotheaded. You know for a Jedi opposed to violence you certainly weren't struggling - at least not too much." Kenobi shifts the subject.  
"I never said I didn't know how to fight, besides it's droids."   
"Take it as a compliment, kid." Cody chimes in.  
"Expected me to be less, huh?" I smirk. 

We decided to rest until when Anakin arrives. I'm not feeling as restless anymore, if anything things seem to be looking up. I'll cherish any bit of rest I get this time.


End file.
